


ANIMALISTIC

by AlJeDd



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Cutie pies, Gen, Sad, Violence, but he didnt know until now, everyone is confused, hannibal has a twin, idk - Freeform, just go with it guys, okay im not okay, will is a puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlJeDd/pseuds/AlJeDd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a gathering of confusion, mixed in with classic encephalitis and a family reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Confused. Will Graham is one hell of a confused guy.

He was just minding his own business, sitting in Jack's car waiting to investigate another crime scene. It got wild after Agent Crawford told him to prepare himself before he entered - this crime scene didn't have any dead bodies (yet).

Now he's crouching beside a rugged human; at least, this man was a human once. He appears to be more of an animal in this moment, with an icy eye and bared teeth. His persistent growling is low and threatening, like an angry dog challenging an opponent. Will cannot remember how he got here, but well, here he is. His eyes focus on the many, _many_ signs of abuse that etch what was previously clean skin.

He reminds himself to keep distance, as the glowering guy seemingly protects younger victims scattered in rusting chains; just like he is. There are plenty of authorities crawling around the scene, gathering up the least vicious hostages first. By the time Will has proven to be no threat to the scarred male, the majority of the run-down, abandoned stadium is clear. Jack stands close by, behind but a little to the left so he is in sight of the kneeling man in front.

The poor guy is nearly suspended by his neck, strangled constantly by a thick metal collar that leads all the way up a pole and hooks on to a chain, much too far for this man to undo himself. Unfortunately, it appears that the stranger cannot move further than half a metre forwards, his arms are also restricted by ropes, though these bind his wrists to his torso. It is clear, underneath the growling and the glaring, that a cowering, terrified man calls desperately for help.

A paramedic hesitantly joins Will with calculated and calm footsteps. She smiles softly, proving that she will not harm the man and she is only there to aid him. The victim simply stares, but at least he stops glaring. All the lights and noise that were too overwhelming dissipate into peaceful humming, a ringing in his ears after piercing the silence has startled him to no end. This isn't what the Bad Men planned.

When Will and Becky (she is a bubbly young medic looking for some adventure) feel it is safe for them to take action, they edge closer. The man blinks, but after that he relentlessly continues to stare without moving. It is only until Becky raises her arm and hovers it above his shoulder that he growls again. Will shushes him gently, and coaxes his attention as Becky carefully uses a specialised pick to unlock the collar. It comes off with a little jiggling, and Becky catches it so it touches the statue-like man no more. Beneath where the collar was situated are various cuts, but the worst is a burn mark that is outlined with bruises showing the exact trail of the collar.

Even the medic winces, Will grimaces slightly but nonetheless reaches to untie the knots securing the wrists of the victim. There is not one sign of reaction, not even when the guy is dragged out safely with the help of another two medics and to an ambulance. Will sighs, rubbing his tired eyes and knocking his glasses. Jack approaches, setting the glasses straight once more before guiding Will away from the dried pools of blood and sickening stench.

Outside is mayhem, and Will notices that the man he just tended to seems to be in the worst state. Sure, a lot of people have cuts and bruises but theirs are nothing on this guy's. Jack knows Will won't want to leave without the man by his side, and so requests for there to be an immediate check-up. Luckily, most of the wounds are healing, though some are bandaged up before he is discharged. Will ensures that they are both comfortable, sat in the back of Jack's car on the way to Will's house.

Graham feels patronising, so averts his eyes the entire time and resorts to staring out of the window as rain drops pelt at the glass. Jack turns the radio on low, for the sake of avoiding an awkward silence, although the dangerous man in the rear of his car appears nonchalant, even disinterested. It takes the trio thirty minutes to arrive at Will's barren house; by then the guy is fighting sleep under the smooth motion.

Will wakes him by exiting the car - he can sense the mild distress and fright as he leads the man up to the front door and waves Crawford goodbye. He has a long night ahead of him. Firstly, though, he removes the pack away and into another room where they shall stay until the tall, lean man adjusts. Graham thinks he should be hungry, and so gestures for the long-haired male to follow. He does.

In the kitchen, Will makes two pieces of toast (it's easy on the stomach) and settles down opposite the sitting man. He pushes the plate of steaming bread towards the other and watches as shaky, rough hands carefully rip sections of the food to eat. Not quite how Will expected him to go about: he thought the animalistic man would pounce on the food. But he is calm. Collected. He reminds Graham of Hannibal.

Speaking of Hannibal, he needs to inform the man that he has a new guest and would be much appreciative if he came and inspected him. Will calls Lecter up later in the evening once One Eye is sleeping peacefully (for now). They converse a little. Then, Hannibal offers to visit early the morning after, just before he heads to work. Will agrees and thanks the man, ends the call and goes to bed. He needs as much sleep as he can get.

The next morning, Will is awoken to prodding. He groans but nonetheless opens his eyes to see a very close face. Graham jumps with a yelp, reassuring the man instantly that he simply startled him. One Eye remains silent - though he does gesture to the kitchen. Will understands, stretching before he rises so his body does not crumple. In his tired state, the man manages to make a simple breakfast that will bode well with One Eye's sensitive stomach. They finish breakfast and dress, at which point Hannibal knocks at the door.

One Eye growls lowly, sinking into a crouch near the front door and sniffing the air. Will avoids the unhappy guest and opens the door to reveal a finely dressed blond wearing a smirk. Hannibal immediately notices the man hissing at him from the floor, but, as always, he calmly ignores the strange behaviour and greets Graham. Will eventually quietens the man with a tut that sickeningly works: One Eye relaxes and stands to hide behind Will.

“Hey, be nice!” Will warns. “this is my friend Hannibal; he has come here to see you for a little while, alright?” the brunet hates the way the childish tone works on One Eye.

“Good morning.” Hannibal says, eyeing the man peeping behind the warm wall of safety. He smells fear and sweat after nightmares, though he cannot decipher which one suffered with the plagued dreams. Despite the acrid scent, he smiles politely at the mass of what is left of a man.

Eventually, One Eye emerges from his hiding place to examine the newcomer. He stands tall and dominant, though he appears to be almost if not the same height as Hannibal. They stare at one another for a while until Will emits a small gasp at the resemblance. Lecter notices as well, narrowing his eyes curiously as he inspects the other one (which is identically coloured). Their ashen hair matches, and their sculpted bone structure strikes familiar too.

Twins. Everyone knows it. Hannibal advances with calculated steps, wary of scaring his doppelganger. The one-eyed male observes the man, dragging his gaze almost lazily across the other's body. He absorbs the appearance; it is odd how two people can look so similar but be so utterly different. Will is equally discombobulated as he steps to the left whilst Hannibal enters. One Eye gradually relents his lingering inspection after deeming the man safe - Will seems to trust the blond and he believes Will protects him (and he does).

Graham closes the front door and ushers the dogs away, he has to remind One Eye not to follow the furry friends with a pause gesture. Lecter watches, concerned for the mental health of his twin. He foes recall having a male presence in the house during his childhood, and it wasn't his father or the servants that caused that. No, Hannibal specifically remembers playing with a lad his age and even teaching his younger deceased sister everything he knew in his tiny six-year old brain with another boy. And here the boy is, in all his scarred glory.

Will sits down on the couch with a small separated part of a motor, tampering with it so his hands do not wring in the tense atmosphere. The house is silent, bar the shallow breathing and herd of distant dogs. One Eye gradually follows, sitting beside Will without removing his sight from Hannibal. A moment later the ashen haired man joins them, and the trio sit together on the tight couch, a twin either side Graham. The brunet abandons his tinkering toy, and instead begins a miniature investigation, curiosity has gotten the better of him.

“Honestly, do either of you remember the other?” Will starts, eyeing both men as Hannibal nods, once.

“Yes, I recall having a playmate. Do you?” One Eye nods, tilting his head as his head fogs with memories of happy times.

“I guess you've had quite the opposite lives.” the blue eyed man obviously states. The twins nod in unison and their movements send shudders up Will's spine.

One Eye sighs, but that is the most verbal response they gain from him. “We started out the same though. I think we were what, eight? Eight or so when we were split after a plane crash beside our hide-out. I'll admit it was terrifying.” Hannibal murmurs, looking to his twin for affirmation. One Eye agrees with tight lips.

“Mmhm, you told me your family was lost to the flames and the cold.” he says.

Hannibal confirms. “Yes, though it appears I did not lose everyone I ever knew. Where did you go?” One Eye stares, before Will passes him writing utensils. He explains how he was taken away by strange men that wouldn't let him go back - from then on he was forced into slavery and never had the chance to contact family again.

“Our castle was refurbished into an orphanage and they made me sleep in the chambers, right next to where Mischa's room was. The main office was in mama's room.” the word 'mama' seems foreign, coming from Hannibal's mouth, to all three men, but only two understand the love and loss in it. Will's empathy picks up on the solemn guilt and distraught feeling of neglect, to which he does not comment. Best leave them to work around their separated lives.

“I think it is appropriate for me to cancel appointments today on unannounced family business. I shall see you later, Will.” Hannibal mutters, fishing for his phone as he checks his wrist watch. One Eye gathers a coat and slips on shoes before he stands, following like an enthusiastic puppy to the front door.

Will bids his farewells. “Sure, have fun guys. I'll come pick you up later, One Eye - maybe you can find your real name!” a smile cracks upon said man's lips; the pair wave and then they are gone.

Who knows what they'll discover, and what One Eye has to share with Will later in the evening. But that's for another story.


	2. Chapter 2

One Eye returns, beholding information that all three men delight in. Having searched through the little information Hannibal has collected from his family's remnants, it has been discovered that yes, Hannibal is in fact a twin and One Eye's name is Andrius (Hannibal finds it a perfectly suitable name). Whilst Will hasn't a clue as to the origin or meaning of the name, he does seek relief in giving the man a fitter name than the disgusting 'One Eye'. 

Andrius is pretty pleased himself, and although he does not verbally display his delight the corners of his lips are upturned just a fraction; Hannibal easily spots it (being a man of very little expression). Will cannot see the happiness but picks up on the emotions, noting Hannibal's particular mood too. They gather at the kitchen table, though it is cramped they manage just fine: working together to set out the last of the Lecters' belongings that hold information from the past. To Will, it barely means a thing but he can understand the concept if their pride in the items. Hannibal seems rather dismissive over a collection of ancient dog tags, ones that appear to have an origin from the Lithuanian wartime. 

Hannibal does his best to explain which item belonged to who and where he discovered it, taking time to fully elaborate to Andrius how the person related to him. Sometimes the twin will recall memories, in which the other responds via surprised expressions or nods of the head to show his understanding or acknowledgement. Will listens intently, finding the family history lesson rather intriguing despite it not being his own (God knows if he'll ever find out where his mum scampered off to and if his dad has died from smoking yet).

By the time they have trudged their way through the years, it is well into the evening and Andrius begins to tire at all the new information he is storing. Hannibal recognises the signs, slowing his speech slightly and using smaller words, reciting the excess chunks of information instead of the bulk. Will grows fatigued too, knowing that the routine he wants to settle the Lecter twin into will be vain unless they burn it in early. He avoids being rude (they all know how Hannibal despises rudeness to the very core of himself) as he interrupts the session to share his own thoughts. The wiser Lecter clicks on to the form of code phrase, and resigns from the table. He stands, gathering his coat with a promise to continue another time as Andrius copies, watching with interest how the man holds himself and the elegance that radiates from every pore. 

They say goodbye for the night, Will shaking Hannibal's hand in an informal way - he pats him on the back and leads him to the door, offering for him to stay the night however Hannibal politely declines with the excuse of having an early appointment. Both are surprised when Andrius displays the first signs of true emotion as he collapses into his twin's arms and embraces him, keeping a tight but not restricting grip on the blond who flashes a look of shock to his friend. When it ends, Will is the first to grin at the sheepish look Andrius gives as he averts his eyes to the ground, almost regretting the action. But Hannibal mirrors Will, his teeth glinting (and why does Will feel like his usual grins seem more threatening?) as he gives the other's shoulder a gentle pat to prove that he is not angry. 

Will fills with pride at the thought that they might be getting somewhere; Hannibal sure is helping him remember his past and not once during the time the trio spent together did he show any signs of animalistic behaviour. The improvement is outstanding, almost unbelievable to be seen all in one night. Graham bids the final farewells before quietly shutting the door as to not alert the snoozing pack, guiding Andrius to his respective bedding area. Clean and dressed for sleep, the two share a moment. 

"Hey, you did so great. I'm so proud, so happy that you found your name. Isn't it amazing that my good friend has an identical twin? What are the chances!" Will exclaims, finding the praise rather awkward, so in return lightens the subject as to not cause any misunderstanding discomfort. 

Andrius licks his lips, a form of relaxation as he snuggles down into his man made nest and grows sleepy. Will takes it in his stride by saying his goodnights and leaving hastily, preferring not to have the night grow any shorter. He sends Hannibal a text, requesting that he notify Will upon his arrival at home just to ensure that he gets there safely. 

Another hour and a half later, Hannibal responds with the said text and Will can finally relax, allowing his muscles to stretch as he hopes for a good night's sleep. 


End file.
